Forum:Armory mishap :(
So I was playing online the other day, and after doing a few Crawmerax runs, I decided that the people I was playing with seemed alright enough, and so we went to go do the armory because I still had the quest super marcus sweep open. Everything went fine and we were taking down Knoxx and somebody else joined. They helped us kill him, so I felt it would have been a gaming foul to kick the guy afterwards. Well, we used the glitch to really farm the armory and I let them know that they needed to steer clear of the elevator shaft or it would update the mission and we wouldn't be able to run the armory anymore. Everybody seemed to think that was a fair word of caution, and we cleared the place out. Near the end of the run however, the guy that joined up late then bolted for the elevator shaft, updated the quest, and subsequently left the game, lol. Needless to say I was kinda bummed, but then again, I suppose I should have just kicked him from the start. AZS Boggs 21:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) AZS_Boggs :Out of curiosity, are you looking for help with your armory glitch? If so, you don't have to make a new thread - just state it here. -- 21:41, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I should have added that due to joining another person's game, I accepted "It's like Christmas!" before I actually could, and therefore both armory runs updated, therefore leaving high and dry as far as being able to hit up the armory again. As far as help goes though, I didn't realize there was a way around it other than to run the armory with someone else, or use willowtree to change my quest status, but from what I hear, changing quests in the general knoxx dlc through WT is quite tricky to put it mildly, and I'd rather not go that route on the off chance that I do corrupt my save data. If there is another way around it however, I'm all ears! AZS Boggs 21:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) AZS_Boggs : :Whats the Problem, just willowtree the quest to not finished - Problem solved, unnecessary thread would not be opened, name of jerk memorized, jerk ignored. Everythings fine, isnt it? 13:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Changing the quest in WillowTree is not hard at all, a all you need to do is use a pull down menu to select "Finished" (if you just want the quest done) or "Started" (if you want to rerun the armory) and change the quest's status, then save in WT. Either option will nullify this glitch. The hard part is making sure you use the other programs outside of WT and don't corrupt your file as a result. If you want to try it and need help, I posted a detailed step by step guide on either the Help Desk or the Watercooler... I'm afraid I can't remember exactly where, as it's been a while since (I can add a link later). Skeve613 15:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : :ive done this a couple of times just by accident and all i do is turn the ps3 / xbox off or some other thing to exit and not save? i know this wont really help you cos you already done it but just as a heads up for other people :) :